


The Devil You Know

by AvaKay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKay/pseuds/AvaKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt over at the Teen Wolf Kink Meme:<br/>http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2408.html?thread=65384#t65384</p><p>Isaac isn't use to people being nice to him and expecting nothing in return, so after joining Derek's pack he is more or less waiting for the other shoe to drop. Derek doesn't exactly help the situation by doing just about everything you shouldn't do to a traumatized abuse survivor, like breaking his arm for no reason other than being annoyed with him. Isaac finds it inconceivable that Derek would not only give him something as big as the bite but also take him in, hide him from the authorities and only expect loyalty in return. The constant stress of waiting for Derek to finally take what he wants gets to be too much, so instead Isaac approaches Derek thinking if he initiates then at least he retains some illusion of control.<br/>up to filler if Derek ever realizes what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not one of my best works and I'm not quite satisfied with it but here it goes. Please be advised of and take notice of the warnings. I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are mine.

The first time his father locked him in the freezer, Isaac was thirteen. His mother had been dead for three years, Camden for six months and Isaac was struggling to clean the living room with a sprained wrist. His mother had collected glass and ceramic figurines and the case in the living room housed just over fifty different ones. He had just picked up his favorite, a glass bear that was inscribed with Camden's full name and birthday, when his dad slammed the front door of the house. Isaac jumped and the bear fell from his hand and smashed onto the hardwood floor below. 

He quickly dropped to his knees, scrambling to pick up the pieces before his father found him but it was too late. He could hear the footsteps getting closer and stop right outside the entrance and raised his head to meet his father's eyes. He cringed away at the fierce, overwhelming anger in them.

"Dad, please, it was an accident, I swear it was," he said softly but he knew he was wasting his breath. 

Without a word, his dad walked over to him and grabbed him by his hair. He dragged him downstairs to the basement and threw him down over the old freezer in the corner. Isaac grabbed the far side of it and swallowed back a whimper when the pain in his wrist flared up. He heard the clink of the buckle and the soft whisper of the leather of his dad's belt as it slid through the loops of his jeans before it came cracking down on his back. Isaac managed to stay quiet through it all and after what seemed like hours, the beating stopped. Isaac sank down to the floor, quiet sobs finally making their way out of his mouth. 

Strong hands grabbed the bank of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Get in the freezer, now," his dad said.

Isaac's eyes widened in fear as he looked at the small, dark space. 

"Please, no, dad," he begged, struggling to get away from the tight grip that held him.

"Get in the freezer, Isaac. I won't tell you again," he replied.

Isaac took a shaky breath and climbed into the freezer. His dad closed the lid and locked it and soon Isaac was alone with just his ragged breathing and darkness. He curled up into a tight ball and cried until he fell asleep. The next morning when he woke up, the lid was unlocked and opened. He carefully climbed out and went upstairs to the kitchen. His dad was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. 

"If we have to revisit the basement for any reason, you'll be back in the freezer. Do you understand?" he said calmly.

"Yes, sir," Isaac answered.

His father looked up from his paper briefly before saying, "Sit down and eat your breakfast, you have school today."

Isaac obeyed and a routine was set. Isaac would do something, sometimes real, sometimes imagined, his father would beat him, lock him in the freezer and pretend like nothing had happened. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Isaac was sixteen when his father locked him in the freezer for the last time. He had been up digging a grave and as a result, fell asleep in class. His father had hit him in the face, leaving a black eye and locked him in the freezer for almost eighteen hours. The next night, he went back to finish the grave and was knocked into it by a creature. That was the night he met Derek.

Derek had pulled him out of the grave, offered him the bite and Isaac accepted without even thinking about it. Derek had tried to caution him about the dangers that he might encounter but Isaac didn't care. He would rather die than spend another night in the freezer and he was sure that was exactly where he would be going once his dad found out about the werewolf that had destroyed a grave.

The next time his father tried to hurt him, he hopped onto his bike and rode to Derek's as fast as he could. He knew it was stupid, that Derek would probably turn him away but he didn't have anywhere else to go. He was surprised when Derek let him in without even a question and Isaac's loyalty was sealed. Derek had saved him and he would do whatever Derek asked of him. 

When he found out his father was dead, he was shocked but not sad. If anyone asked, he pretended to be upset but he was more relieved than anything. No father meant no more freezer and that had been Isaac's hope for years. He was surprised when he was arrested for the murder and placed in a holding cell. It was his first full moon and Derek had warned him that he would need help controlling the shift. 

Isaac could feel himself shifting, feel the wolf taking over the human part of himself but he felt powerless to stop it. He saw a man with a syringe coming towards him and attacked him before turning on the other human in the room. Something about this human was familiar and Isaac fought against his wolf to try to figure out why but he wasn't strong enough. The wolf turned on him, ready to attack when his Alpha showed up. 

Derek's eyes flashed red and for the first time since they met, Isaac was scared of Derek. His wolf retreated and Isaac was left to face Derek on his own. They left the station quickly and drove back to the abandoned station where Derek was living. Isaac could hear his heart racing with fear and smell the stink of it in the air around them. 

"Go inside and wait for me, I'll be in there in a minute," Derek said when they pulled up.

Isaac ran into the building as quickly as he could. He went straight to the matress Derek had set up for him and curled up on it. He tried not to think about how much worse a punishment would be from a werewolf, especially with him being on the run and a werewolf himself. No one would see him for days and he'd heal quickly. He was so trapped in his thoughts he didn't even realize Derek was there until he cleared his throat loudly. Isaac quickly tried to stand but Derek stopped him with a hand and sat down next to him instead.

"You did really well at the station tonight," Derek said.

Isaac felt his heart start to speed up even faster and Derek frowned.

"Why are you more scared now than you were before?" he asked. 

"I just...don't know what you want. I could have killed Stiles tonight and I know I messed up and-"

"Stop," Derek said and Isaac's mouth snapped shut. "You saved Stiles from that psycho with the needle. I was there with him the entire time, you weren't a danger to him at all. And I just want loyalty. We're a pack now."

Now it was Isaac's turn to frown. "I don't understand. You have my loyalty, you've had it since the beginning. I thought that you knew that," he replied.

Derek sighed and Isaac couldn't stop himself from cringing away. "Tomorrow I need you to help me recruit more pack members. If there is anyone you know who would benefit from the bite, let me know and I'll go to ask them about it," Derek said.

"Erica," Isaac said immediately. "Erica Reyes, she went to school with me. She has epilepsy. Would the bite fix it? If it did, I think she'd take the bite."

Derek smiled at him. "It should fix it. I'll go see her tomorrow. For now, just try to get some sleep."

Isaac curled back up on the mattress and closed his eyes as he listened to Derek walk away.  
________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Erica accepted Derek's offer and suggested Boyd. Boyd accepted immediately and soon they were in training together. When Derek took them to meet Boyd and confront Scott, Isaac was eager to prove himself. He had training from his Alpha that Scott didn't and he was sure they'd win. When Scott wiped the floor with both him and Erica, Isaac thought about asking if he could stay with Boyd instead of going home with Derek. Derek had let him off the hook the first time but there was no way he'd be so lenient the second.

They dropped Erica off at her house first and then headed to the station where they were staying. Derek pulled up out front and turned off the car but made no move to get out. Isaac could feel the tension growing between them and it took all his willpower not to run. 

"I need you to listen to me," Derek finally said. 

Isaac took a deep breath and nodded. 

"You're not in any trouble. Scott was turned months before you were. I didn't expect you and Erica to be able to beat him tonight. I needed to see where you were in your training and now I know. Tomorrow we'll train with Boyd and Erica and you'll get stronger. Now go inside and go to sleep," Derek said.

Isaac slipped out of the car and inside to his mattress with his mind racing. Derek had given him so much and hadn't asked for anything in return yet. Isaac couldn't help but wonder if Derek would ask for what he wanted or if he would just take it. Or worse, if he was waiting for Isaac to offer who knows what. Isaac curled up and closed his eyes but it was a long time before he fell asleep. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost a relief when Derek broke his arm. He had gotten careless in his behavior and that wasn't a luxury he could afford. Derek had done so much for him without asking for anything in return and Isaac had repayed him by disrespecting him in front of his pack. Isaac took the pain as best he could without crying out. Boyd and Erica looked horrified but he brushed off their attempts at comfort. This was a punishment he had earned and he was not going to make Derek repeat it. His arm, as well as the rest of his body, healed within the day and that night Isaac went to apologize to Derek. He could hear Derek's irregular heartbeat as he got closer and felt his own speed up as a result. 

"Derek, are you okay?" he asked as he stood outside the door of Derek's room.

"I'm fine, Isaac, just come back in the morning," Derek said, voice strained.

Isaac hesitated. Derek had given him a direct order but his voice hadn't ever sounded that strained before. He pushed the door open and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Derek wasn't hurt, not in the slightest. He was naked on his bed, hand stroking his cock. He opened his eyes and they flashed red when they landed on Isaac.

"I told you to go, Isaac," he said, covering himself up with a pillow.

Isaac licked his lips nervously. He had been trying to find a way to repay Derek and now he had an opportunity. It had been a few months but he had been fucked by worse guys than Derek for less than Derek had given him. 

"You could fuck me," Isaac said. 

Derek just stared at him, frowning and Isaac scrambled to find something else to say.

"If you wanted to. You don't have to, I just thought I'd offer," he said.

"Is that really what you want?" Derek asked. 

Isaac nodded and stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. "If you want to, I'd be happy to do it," he said.

Derek looked at him suspiciously but uncovered himself. Isaac walked up to the bed and hesitated. "Do you want me on my back? Or on my knees?" he asked.

"However you're most comfortable is fine," Derek replied.

Isaac thought it over in his head as he undressed and ultimately ended up on hands and knees. It was usually the most comfortable and he wasn't sure how much of him Derek wanted to see. He jumped when he felt Derek place a warm hand on his hip.

"We don't have to do this," Derek said. 

"No, it's fine. It's just been awhile," Isaac said.

A drawer opened and closed and Isaac heard the soft click of the lube being opened. A warm, slick finger traced around his entrance and then worked it's way inside, making Isaac gasp.

"How long is awhile?" Derek asked as he worked his finger in and out.

Isaac thought for a moment. "A few months maybe? Four or five I'd guess."

"You're so tight," Derek said, sounding a little breathless.

Isaac shivered at the tone. "You can use two now. I'm not going to break."

Derek added more lube and there was a second finger nudging it's way inside. He worked them in and out, twisting his wrist and trying to find Isaac's prostate. When he finally did, Isaac moaned quietly before he could stop himself. He could practically feel Derek smirking behind him as he worked Isaac open, making sure to brush his prostate every few strokes. 

"Are you ready?" Derek asked and Isaac nodded.

Derek's fingers withdrew and were replaced by the head of his cock. He took his time to work his erection inside and paused when he was in to the hilt to give Isaac time to adjust. 

"You can move," Isaac said, when it was obvious that Derek was waiting for Isaac to say something.

"You're still so tight," Derek said, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in. Isaac gripped the sheets tightly and closed his eyes. Derek sped up his thrust and Isaac let himself shift forward so his shoulders would bear the brunt of the weight rather than his wrists. Derek reached a hand underneath them to grip Isaac's cock and found that he was soft.

"You're still soft?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry, you don't have to stop," Isaac said nervously.

"Isaac, if it doesn't feel good you should tell me. Was I too rough?" 

"No, it was fine," Isaac said.

"Then what's the problem? Why aren't you hard?" Derek asked.

"It's not about me. It's about what you want and what you like. I just want to make you happy," Isaac finally said.

Derek's eyes flashed red and Isaac scrambled to get away from him.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I can do better, I swear I can. I can- I'll get hard. I swear I will. Please, just give me another chance," he begged.

"Look at you, Isaac, you're terrified of me. Why did you do it? Why did you offer to let me fuck you?" Derek demanded.

"You've done so much for me and I wanted to do something for you. I've been trying so hard in training but I know I messed up today and you had to punish me. I know I'm not a good beta but I'm trying, Derek, I swear I am. I just wanted to make you happy. If I can't be of any use to you fighting, I can at least do this," Isaac explained.

Derek sat frozen on the bed. Of all the things he had imagined, this was not one of them. He kept playing Isaac's words in his head when something popped out at him.

"What do you mean I had to punish you?" he asked.

Isaac cringed. "When you broke my arm earlier, because I disrespected you."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"When we were training with Erica and Boyd. I complained about needing time to heal and you broke my arm," Isaac said.

"I shouldn't have done that, Isaac. I just want you to be safe. I shouldn't have hurt you, you didn't deserve that," Derek said.

Isaac just nodded, like he didn't believe Derek but he sure as hell knew better than to say so. Derek sighed.

"Come here," he said.

Isaac hesitated. "I can...feel myself healing. I- could you maybe stretch me again? Before we-"

"I'm not going to fuck you again. Just come here," Derek said. 

Isaac's heart rate sped up and the stench of fear started rolling off of him in waves. "I'm sorry, Derek, really I am. I- I don't need you to stretch me, I can take it. Just, let's fuck. You never even finished," he said nervously.

"Isaac, please, just come here. Whatever it is that you're thinking, I'm not going to hurt you," Derek said.

Isaac's heart rate didn't slow any but he did come closer to the bed. Derek caught him by the wrist and for a second, Isaac's heart seemed to stop before speeding up even faster than before. Derek ignored it and pulled Isaac down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"I want you to listen to me. I should never have hurt you and I will try not to do it again. In exchange, I do not want you to offer me sex ever again unless you want it because you're attracted to me. You don't owe me anything. An alpha is made stronger by his betas and thanks to you, I have three. If anything, I owe you. Now you can go back to your room and sleep and we don't have to talk about this ever again or you can stay here with me. What do you want to do?" 

"I want to stay with you," Isaac said softly.

"Then go put your shirt and pants back on, then come back to the bed," Derek said. 

Isaac quickly obeyed and soon he was curled up next to Derek. 

"You were my first beta, Isaac. Everything I do is to protect you. It's an Alpha's job to protect his pack. Now go to sleep. You have training tomorrow."

"Good night, Derek," Isaac whispered.

Derek reached out and shut of the light. "Good night, Isaac."


End file.
